Witch
A witch is a human born with the ability to use magic, which is an inherited traited passed from parent to child and can change things by magical means. Their basic powers are casting spells and making potions. However, if they are are in a coven, the leader has the basic power of sensing and sensing teleportation as well as telepathy with the coven as the rest of them do. The active powers include controlling the elements and telekinesis since their powers come from the earth, which can make them stronger. Also, witches are able to advance their powers with practice. Witches who use their powers for bad things like killing are automatically classified as evil witches. It is clarified in "The Bonum Power" that the first witch was a male who was extremely powerful and still is. He kept his powers in the Sphere of Excidio becuase he didn't know whether to use them for good or evil and didn't want other people taking them to use them. __TOC__ Classification Witches come in four types: Magical, Irregular, Practitioners, and Surgo witches. Magical Witches These kinds of witches are natural born with powers from the elements and telekinesis. These are the only witches who can project powers at will without any verbal or nonverball spells and they can advanced their powers into another form, but based off of it. Also, the witches tend to be more powerful than others. Irregular Witches An Irregular Witch is a witch who doesn't have the regular powers of a witch, but has powers or a power that has a form of them. This could be because of birth problems since Piper (an Irregular Witch) said that her mother almost lost her when she fell down the stairs. She must have been a delicate baby for her powers to ha ve been altered. There are only two Irregular Witches in the world, Crius and Piper Thorne. Once Crius is killed, Piper is the only Irregular Witch living. An Irregular's powers has to do something to with only one regular witch power or all of the powers in one total, like Crius. Piper's powers are forms of electrokinesis. Witch Practitioners Humans who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical powers and blood are knows are "practitioners". These witches treat witchcraft more spirtually than other witches and use them for good and not to hurt people or majorally change things. A big number of them are pacifists. These witches are immune to the Adflicto potion. Meredith Jackson, who is a physic-witch pracitioner is the one practitioner to get any powers because a spell backfired. Surgo Witches These witches are descendants of the human who injected the blood of a dead witch as well as the dead witch's ashes. Most, if not all of them are evil and bad. This process was like resurrecting a witch into themselves, or their powers. It turned the human into a half-power witch with only the power to cast spells and make potions as well as the power to resurrect someone if they have their blood and ashes. Some Surgos aren't descendants of the first Surgo. Some of them have diseases or affects becuase of the reactants of the witch's blood and ashes with their blood. These witches also have enchanted items which are like their powers. Here is a list of the items and the powers recieved: *Necklace: Gives High Resistance and Agility *Ring: Give Reconstitution and Super Strength Power (Can be killed if a lot of energy and power is applied or if ring is removed) *Dagger: Deviation Power Ressurection: Needs person's blood and ashes. Witches from Surgos can resurrect if they tap into a powerful, dead Surgo family member. Talents and Uses: Surgo Witches are extremely talented at killing people including humans even without their unnatural born powers. Many full witches uses them as assasins or for dirty work, but only evil witches use Surgos becuase they're all bad. Transforming Into One: Once someone transforms you into a Surgo, you will feel compelled to be loyal to your transformer and follow his/her orders. However, this will wear off and you will rebel against them soon and you'll seperate. 'Subspecies' Half Surgo-Half Witches These witches are offsprings of Surgos, who are so powerful that their offsprings can turn into witches without a full witch parent. They don't have all the elemental and telekinesis powers. Instead, they have random powers and the number is based on the strength of parent. They also have Surgo powers or forms of it like regeneration and super strength. However, some powerful ones have reconstitution. If the hybrid has three powers, they have reconstitution. If they have two, they have regeneration. It is unknown what more than three powers can come to. Irregular-Regular Witches They are witches who have irregular powers as well as the powers of a regular witch. The only kind of this was Crius, but he is dead. Half Witch-Half Humans They are witches who have one parent who is a witch and one parent that is a human. They are not as powerful as full witches, but they are still powerful, especially Amelia Smith who is in the Bonum Coven. She is extremely powerful. Reincarnation-Witches These witches are witches who are also a reincarnation of another witch. Along with the powers of the elements and telekinesis, they have the power of immortality or reincarnation, information form the past, telepathy with past reincarnations, and when you go into the Dream World, you can possess the current reincarnation. Amelia Smith is a very powerful Reincarnation-Witch and is the reincarnation of Amelia "Lia" Smith, an evil witch. Physic-Witches (Practitioner) These hybrids are natural born physics or someone with physic powers and abilities. Along with these, they have the regular powers of a witch or is an witch practitioner and can channel and manipulate things. Meredith Jackson is the only physic-witch (practitioner). Ghost-witches They are witches who are in ghost forms. They still have their powers in their afterlives, but are granted with some other ones. They are summoned through a spell or ritual, but they can only be summoned if their body was found. However, they can only be summoned once and you cannot ask them about their death if you're unsure. Ghosts can come without being summoned for really good reasons.